1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to position detection devices capable of receiving a modulated wave signal obtained by an amplitude modulation of an alternating current excitation signal (AC excitation signal) on the basis of position information of a target detection device, and demodulating the position information from the received modulated wave by using a plurality of sampling values of the modulated wave during one period of the AC excitation signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a patent document, Japanese patent JP 3442316 discloses a conventional resolver digital converter (RDC), as a position detection device of this type, capable of providing digital data regarding rotation detection angle information of a rotating device, which is a detection target, on the basis of modulated wave signals. These modulated wave signals are obtained by a resolver which executes an amplitude modulation of an excitation signal according to a rotation detection angle of the rotating device.
However, if the function of the position detection device is realized by using software programs, an operation speed of which is lower than an operation speed of a hardware device assembly, the inventors according to the present invention found that this structure using the software programs drastically decreases noise immunity.